Luna de miel
by yessitvah
Summary: Para una mision Natasha le pide a Steve que juegue el papel de su marido. Él esta muy nervioso pero ella promete enseñarle como debe actuar en una relación
1. Chapter 1: Elegir Marido

**hola! primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic NO me pertenece, es de la autora de MysticFantasy como especifique mas arriba, tengo su permiso para realizar la traducción, decidí hacerlo porque esta pareja me encanta, y hay realmente poco sobre ellos en español, es la primera vez que hago esto, llevo años leyendo en esta pagina pero nunca había publicado nada hasta hoy, nuevamente quiero agradecerle a MysticFantasy por la autorización. **

**por ultimo el fic esta terminado y me comprometo a traducirlo todo, espero poder subir un capitulo por semana o antes, todo depende de la carga escolar que tenga, sin mas, comencemos !**

CAPITULO 1: COMO ELEGIR MARIDO

_**Honeymoon**_

_**By: MysticFantasy**_

Qué estás mirando hermosa?"

Natasha levantó una ceja a Tony como respuesta a su pregunta. Él era el único en la torre, y lo más probable es que en el mundo, lo suficientemente valiente para tratar de llamarla con nombres lindos para mascotas. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos mostraban que tenía miedo de un día llegar demasiado lejos.

"No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero es un archivo para una misión secreta que puedo hacer en un tiempo." Respondió Natasha.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" preguntó Clint desde el sofá donde estaba acostado.

"Tendré que ir de incógnito haciéndome pasar por una mujer recién casada con el fin de encontrar algo de información." -

"¿Quién es el afortunado?" preguntó el arquero con una sonrisa. "El que yo decida" respondió Natasha. "Supongo que esta entre el chico pájaro y yo" comenzó Tony. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a elegir uno de ustedes?" alego ella.

"¿Quién más está ahí para elegir?", respondió Tony. "Es uno de nosotros, o puedes tomar al dios del trueno o al monstruo de la rabia." Continuo. "¿Qué hay de Cap?" cuestiono Clint.

"El capitán virginidad? En serio? Si esas dos mujeres de su pasado no le hubieran saltado encima dudo mucho que el siquiera hubiera recibido su primer beso, con todo y que tiene noventa y cuatro años de edad como para ponerse a gritar, dudo mucho que se haga cargo de una misión secreta que podría implicar la única cosa con la que el se comprometió a estar en contra.

Natasha le dedico a Tony una mirada penetrante por burlarse de la moral de Steve a pesar de que tenía un punto.

Desde que había sido descongelado del hielo, Steve se había hecho promesas a sí mismo y algunas de ellas se las había expresado a los Vengadores lo que había causado parte de burla, sobre todo de Tony, que había llegado a darle algunas explicaciones que lo hacían ponerse de los nervios.

Una de las cosas que él había explicado era que nunca renunciaría a su pureza. Dado que la única mujer que había amado nunca podría ser suya, Steve había decidido renunciar a sus esperanzas de casarse y tener una familia propia.

Era triste pensar acerca de eso, pero Natasha podía entender su dolor; tal vez le pediría hacerse pasar por su marido para esta misión; podía utilizar esta fachada como una manera de superar la idea de que siempre estaría solo, además admitió que caminar junto a el tomada de su brazo no estaría mal, se confeso a si misma que el le había robado unas cuantas miradas cuando portaba su uniforme, era muy difícil no hacerlo sin embargo, debido a su falta de experiencia en el campo de romance y las mujeres, era más que probable el hecho de que tendría que entrenarlo sobre cómo actuar alrededor de una mujer.

Si, tal vez le pediría que fuera su socio en esa misión; como para ayudarla en lo dicho, el capitán entro en la sala de estar y se veía como si viniera de otra sesión de entrenamiento extremo.

"Steve". Lo llamo Natasha dirigiéndose hacia el soldado y haciendo un bucle con los brazos a través de uno de los suyos. "¿Puedo hablar con usted acerca de algo?"

"uh, seguro." Contesto Steve cuando ya Natasha encabezaba la marcha de vuelta por el pasillo que acaba de recorrer.

Tony y Clint observaban como los dos se alejaban hasta que se perdieron de vista. "cien dólares a que ella puede desflorarlo" declaro al arquero que contestó "hecho".

"Hacer que?"

"Se mi marido" contesto la agente ante la cara confundida de Steve. "No están Tony o Clint más calificados para esto?, pregunto el capitán mientras seguía mirando a Natasha por encima del archivo que se había estado leyendo.

"Podrían serlo, pero prefiero que sea usted" respondió la mujer "Ellos saben la forma en la que se llevan las relaciones, pero usted es el único que sabe lo que es una relación y como tratar a una mujer" argumento Natasha.

"Bueno, eh, yo no creo que sepa lo que sea una relación ya que nunca he tenido una".

"Puede que nunca haya estado en una pero sabe lo que son la lealtad y la confianza. Eso es lo que necesito de la pareja que venga conmigo en esta misión, ¿Quién mejor que Steve Rogers?" concedió ella con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo nos delataría casi enseguida" admitió Steve cerrando el archivo y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio. "Estaría muy nervioso y temblando".

"Me parece tan gracioso viniendo de usted Cap." Exclamo Natasha con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Puede hacer que los enemigos de Hydra aparten la vista y mojen sus pantalones como niños pequeños, pero si se trata de una mujer, el que esta nervioso es usted".

"Puede culparme?" pregunto Steve. "Antes de convertirme en el Capitán América ninguna mujer quería estar a mas de seis pies a mi alrededor, debido a la forma en la que me veí hizo su mejor intento de presentarme a las chicas que el conocía pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, cuando me convertí en el capitán américa nunca estuve cerca de una chica por mucho tiempo por todas las misiones que hacia y cuando estaba alrededor de unas cuantas ellas me aclaraban que solo estaban conmigo por mi reputación y apariencia. "

"Bueno, no puedo culparlas por la parte de la apariencia" comento Natasha y rió suavemente cuando vio el sonrojo de Steve, "Cap, no voy a mentirle, es muy guapo".

"Gracias?" murmuro Steve mientras su rubor se intensificaba,

"Mire, Steve, quiero que sea mi compañero para esta misión porque pienso que funcionara en ambos sentidos, yo conseguiría a un hombre fuerte y guapo para jugar a ser mi marido y usted un poco de experiencia con las mujeres, puedo imaginar que no es muy divertido estar siempre en guardia alrededor del sexo opuesto.

"No lo es" confirmo el Capitán.

"Entonces es un trato? Será mi pareja y yo lo ayudaré a no estar nervioso? . Steve estuvo callado pensadolo tranquilamente por un momento. Natasha ya le había explicado lo que podrán esperar si decidía ayudarla. Ella estaba siendo respetuosa con sus costumbres y se juro a si misma que nada se interpondría en ese punto de la misión pero hasta que ésta se llevara a cabo, le ayudaría a aprender como actuar cerca de una mujer, sostenerla, tomarla de la mano y a besarla en publico.

Por dentro estaba muy nervioso, sabia que tenia la opción de rechazarla pero sentía que se lo debía, le había dicho que era la mejor opción además de confiar mucho en él. "De acuerdo, esta bien"

"Perfecto" Exclamo la pelirroja, "volveremos aquí después de la cena y comenzaremos a practicar".

**bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y la traducción les guste, no dudo que haya un error que se me paso, si es asi por favor haganmelo saber en un comentario o por PM, nos leemos en la siguiente..!**

**Yessitvah!**


	2. Chapter 2: Primera lección

**Hola otra vez!, si si se que apenas ayer subí el primer capitulo pero esto tan emocionada que no me importa, me gustaría ponerme en el plan, "hasta que no tenga tantos reviews subiré el siguiente" pero no!, estoy muy ansiosa y emocionada, ademas a partir del lunes tendré menos tiempo para dedicarle a esto así que adelantare un poco. **

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios las que los dejaron y las que no también no importa, aunque me gustaría que se tomaran un minutito y me dijeran que tal, se aceptan comentarios de critica constructiva, no hay necesidad de atacar :), me esta costando manejar la pagina la vdd pero también me comprometo a contestar todos lo comentarios que amablemente me dejan :)**

**en fin. **

**comencemos!**

CAPITULO 2: Primera lección.

By : MysticFantasy

Translator: Yessitvah

Steve se sentó nervioso sobre el borde de la cama mientras Natasha hacia algo detrás de él. Sinceramente todavía estaba inquieto respecto a lo que iban a hacer, El rubio había estado de acuerdo en ser su compañero para la misión secreta que se llevaría acabo en una semana aproximadamente.

La agente le declaró que para estar listos, tendrían que jugar a ser pareja la semana entera, lo que quería decir que ambos deberán fingir amor empalagoso en situaciones al azar, a veces a solas y otras frente a los demás. Esta era la parte que en realidad ponía nervioso a Steve, sabía que Tony iba a reírse de el y de la situación, él celebre operador de Iron man ya le había tomado el pelo sobre sus moral y esto solo iba a añadirle mas combustible a la flama.

El soldado salió de sus pensamientos cuando Natasha repente se sentó en su regazo con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Te sobresaltaste" le dijo ella, "Eso nos delataría de buenas a primeras "

"Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa," se excuso él. "Si eso es estar sorprendido vamos a ser cepillados de inmediato, tienes que acostumbrarte a esto muy rápido, jugaremos a ser una pareja de recién casados, lo que significa que prácticamente tenemos que estar uno encima del otro casi todo el tiempo." Le explico pacientemente.

"bien"

"De acuerdo, tratemos de nuevo, pero esta vez pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonríe" el hombre asintió y Natasha desapareció a sus espaldas de nuevo y cuando se coloco nuevamente en su regazo, Steve logró no estremecerse y siguió perfectamente sus instrucciones lo que le valió una sonrisa de la espía.

"Bien" le reconoció ella, "voy a saltar sobre ti, algunas veces durante la semana, así que recuerda no sorprenderte o brincar"

"trataré" prometió.

"vale, entonces siguiente lección, besar"

La rusa no fallo en ver tragar a Steve, y de nuevo no pudo culparlo, el solo había sido besado dos veces antes de ser congelado y ninguna había sido su elección, prácticamente se habían subido en el, por lo que técnicamente ella era su primer beso, en su segunda oportunidad de vivir."Vamos a ir lento con esto," le dijo " Lo haremos por treinta segundos que es lo que regularmente dura un eso, esta bien? - quiso saber.

Steve asintió.

"okay, aquí vamos" hablo y termino con el espacio entre los dos; apretó los labios contra los suyos y casi al instante sintió su vacilación, pero antes de apartarse trato de relajarse.

_-Hasta aquí todo bien-pensó la espía, -una leve vacilación pero lo supero casi de inmediato, para no haber besado antes de buena gana a una mujer, no esta tan mal, no esta mal en lo absoluto. _Mentalmente contaba los segundos y abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a Steve, aquel beso no le mostró mucho pero su rostro si que expresaba vacilación y ella era capaz de entender porque.

El Capitán venia de una época donde si no alguien no significaba algo para ese alguien no se debía hacer esto, él era un verdadero caballero, no hacia cosas como esto al azar como Tony. El soldado solo besaría a una mujer que ama, Natasha sabia que por hacer esto, estaba rompiendo algunas de sus propias reglas, -_Realmente voy a tener que mostrar mi gratitud cuando esta misión haya termino-_ se dijo a si misma antes de volver cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando el tiempo se agoto, la agente de S.H.I. E. L. D se echo hacia atrás y miro al capitán ruborizado. "Dudaste" le recrimino al rubio pasando los dedos por su cabello.

"Lo se, lo siento" se disculpo nuevamente.

"Esta bien, me gustaría decirte que tenemos una semana para que estés completamente listo" concilió "Y para que lo sepas, no eres mal besador!"

El rubor de Steve se profundizo y ella solo pudo preguntarse si su compañero volvería a acostumbrarse a la adulación sin embargo por el momento no tenia pasado así que no había una respuesta clara aun pero con su ayuda la tendría.

**Esta cortito lo sé, el capitulo anterior ya lo actualicé corregí los errores que vi, si encuentran más ya saben.**

**Au revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que les puedo decir? aqui esta el tercer capitulo, no puedo esperar para continuar soy poco paciente, quiero agradecerles a Paulinita y a Escritora17 por sus cometarios y apoyo, también a todos aquellos que no dejen comentarios pero sigan la historia. aun asi los comentarios se agradecen y motivan, sin mas "here we go!"**

CAPITULO 3: NECESITO MAS PRÁCTICA

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Yessitvah

Steve sentía como si su cabeza diera vueltas y hacia todo lo posible por no caerse, escucho a Natasha reír por su comportamiento, sin embargo estaba demasiado relajado como para protestar.

Tres días después de saber sobre la misión secreta, el Capitán se encontró a si mismo sentado en su cama con Natasha masajeando su cuello y hombros como una manera de ayudarle a acostumbrarse al toque femenino.

La espía no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el líder del equipo hasta que lo sintió debajo de sus dedos. Ella sabía que en su tiempo, durante la segunda guerra mundial, el había asumido gran responsabilidad y eso no era precisamente un picnic en el parque por lo tanto no era de extrañarse que el siempre fuera tan serio, nunca tuvo una infancia y su vida de adolescente y adulta no habían sido mejores, era extraño decir que su nueva vida en este siglo era probablemente la mas relajada que podía aspirar a tener.

Con más héroes presentes no era el único al que podían llamar si algo sucedía.

La rusa no podía dejar de admirar al hombre que tenia delante, era mayor que todos ellos pero al mismo tiempo era muy joven y no había llegado a ver todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle.

En el pasado el soldado había estado limitado por su salud, luego por la guerra pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de hacer las cosas con las que siempre había soñado.

"Sigues despierto?" pregunto sacudiéndolo suavemente de los hombros.

"Si" respondió lentamente

"Bien" continuo ella y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, sonrió cuando Steve se acerco y le tomo la mano; "Estas mejorando en esto".

"Pensé que tenía que hacerlo" replico con mas conciencia en su voz, "y no estabas bromeando sobre saltarme encima durante el día".

"Te dije que lo haría" susurro sobre su cuello y lo sintió temblar un poco.

" Aun escucho a Tony hablar sobre como saltaste encima de mi, mientras estaba durmiendo en el sofá" agregó Steve.

Natasha sonrió ligeramente y dijo "Siento eso", creí que estabas ahí solo, ¿Quién iba saber que Stark puede mantener la boca cerrada por tanto tiempo sin tener una copa en su mano?

"Seguro que nadie" contesto "supongo que es algo que heredo de Howard"

"Como era Howard?".

"Casi exactamente como Tony" dijo e hizo todo lo posible para no temblar al sentir de nuevo el aliento de la pelirroja en el cuello, "no era tan egoísta pero siguen siendo muy parecidos."

"Ojala pudiera conocerlo, solo se lo que Tony ha mencionado acerca de él".

"Todavía no puedo creer que Howard resultará ser de esa manera" continuo él, "Parecía una gran persona".

"Cuando las personas pierden a alguien tan cercano, algo se encaja dentro de ellos y cambian" "debiste de haberle causado una gran impresión" afirmo Natasha.

"Nunca pensé haberlo hecho" admitió el " Howard era el que siempre impresionaba a todos, siempre tenia esas historias sobre lo que había hecho, lo que único que no intento es lo que Tony aun hace, tratar de hacerme conocer mujeres."

"Supongo que el cerebro y el dinero no son lo único que corre por la familia Stark." argumento ella " Ninguno logro de hacerte salir a una cita?"

"Ni siquiera cerca" recalco el y Natasha sonrió suavemente otra vez.

"Bueno, todavía tenemos unos días antes de la misión. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa y tenemos que detenernos en S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson tiene que asegurarse de que los anillos que usaremos se ajusten correctamente a nuestros dedos; también tenemos que establecer algunos apodos cariñosos para nosotros no quiero ser llamada con alguna tontería.

El soldado asintió a todo lo que le dijo y ella continuo hablando. No sabia mucho sobre hombres casados, la única interacción que el había visto alguna vez era la de Tony y Pepper y estaba seguro que era ella quien tenia que soportar a Tony la mayoría del tiempo.

"Crees que estés listo para jugar a ser esposo? Le cuestiono la espía

"Uh, creo que necesito un poco mas de practica" confeso.

"No hay problema" dijo moviéndose para sentarse en su regazo y pasar sus brazos por su cuello. "aun tenemos tiempo para practicar, y ya no volveré a sorprenderte frente a Tony, nunca más."

"gracias" dijo aliviado el capitán.

**Hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. ¿que par de sacrificados no'?**

**si asi hasta yo! ¿quien sabe como terminara esto!? pues, pronto lo sabremos! hasta la próxima y para los que regresan a clases como yo...suerte!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: DORMIR JUNTOS

"dormiremos juntos esta noche".

Los ojos de Steve se salieron de sus orbitas, los tenia completamente abiertos se encontraba completamente congelado ante las palabras que acababa su próxima esposa acaba de pronunciar.

"No tendremos sexo Steve" agrego la pelirroja rápidamente al ver su reacción, "tenemos que empezar a dormir en la misma cama".

"oh" suspiro aliviado

Natasha rio de la reacciones que tenia el Capitán para luego fijar su atención en las bolsas que había sobre la cama de Steve. Una de las ventajas de ir encubierto era toda la ropa nueva y las armas que podía comprar a cuenta de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ambos habían reunido una buena cantidad de ropa para la misión y había hecho hincapié en comprar algunos extras para el ya que en realidad el líder del equipo solo contaba con la ropa de su pasado, era necesaria una actualización además de estropearse un poco, se lo merecía después de todo.

"Todas las noches hasta nuestra misión, dormiré contigo, vestidos por supuesto, pero alguna noches tu lo harás sin camisa y yo con pijamas llamativas".

"Ok" Fue todo lo que pudo decir, se atraganto con un rubor que subía desde su cuello hasta su cara.

"Steve" lo llamo acercándose y tomando sus manos entre las propias. "Te hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla, volverás de la misión igual a como te fuiste, no te preocupes, dormir juntos acurrucados bajo una manta es lo mas intimo que haremos; Lo prometo."

El soldado solo asintió y siguió colgando sus nuevas chaquetas en el armario, no estaba seguro de como iba a ser capaz de manejar una situación así, el nunca había estado con una mujer como Nathasha y menos de esa manera. Lo más cerca que había estado de una mujer esa su madre en un abrazo antes de morir, ¿Cómo iba a soportar yacer junto a una mujer toda la noche?

l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l

l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l

Steve se sentó nervioso en el borde de la cama esperando pacientemente a que Natasha llegara, no podía evitar sentirse así.

Llevaba puesto una pijama de franela azul porque pensaba que cualquier otra cosa sería inapropiada y de verdad esperaba que la espía pensará igual que el.

El rubio no iba a negar que la pelirroja Romanov era una mujer muy hermosa lo cual lo hacia ponerse aun mas nervioso, su suerte con las mujeres hermosas nunca había sido buena, lo mas lejos a lo que el había podido llegar era un saludo para que ellas después fijaran su atención en otra parte, una distracción que generalmente era falsa; solo para escapar de el.

_Knock, knock._

El valiente soldado trago ligeramente, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió se encontró con Natasha recargada en el marco de la puerta, llevaba puesto unos pants un poco holgados para ella y una camiseta larga.

La mujer se limito a sonreír cuando vio lo que el rubio llevaba puesto y entro en la habitación de su futuro esposo.

"cansado?" Le cuestiono a él mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

"Un poco" respondió Steve.

"Estas nervioso, por el hecho de acostarte en la cama conmigo? Dijo ella como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente.

"Si" tuvo que admitir Rogers.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, lo tomaremos con calma, solo recuerda que nos quedan solo un par de días antes de nuestra misión"

El asintió y sintió como ella le tomaba su mano para después dirigirse a la cama, donde se sentaron en el centro, uno cerca del otro.

"Así que, solo vamos a sentarnos aquí por un momento y hablar, dime, ¿como eras de adolescente?" comenzó ella.

El soldado se rio entre dientes con un poco de mejor humor.

"Estaba enfermo todo el tiempo o recibiendo palizas, eso era todo"

"Suena al paraíso comparado con lo que yo pasé" le confeso.

"Clint, uh, el, bueno, me dio un breve resumen, solo lo básico, sobre lo que te sucedió, siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso, Nat".

"No te preocupes por eso" dijo y agrego "Nadie mas que personas como ellos hubiera podido ver venir algo así, en cierto modo la broma era sobre ellos, yo era la única viuda negra exitosa y la única que sigue viva después de todos estos años, el suero que me dieron es parecido al que tu tienes, lejos de la formula perfecta pero lo suficientemente efectivo como para satisfacer a la sala roja.

Steve mantuvo los ojos fijos al frente todo el tiempo, esta era probablemente la platica mas larga que habían tenido, y sentía bien el hecho de solo hablar, incluso si era sobre sus pasados.

"Como eras después de haber sido el primero en probar el suero?" pregunto de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No estaba acostumbrado a eso para nada, eso es seguro", Rogers le respondió con una leve sonrisa, "Estaba sano por primera vez en mi vida, podía caminar mas de unas pocas cuadras sin sentirme agotado o tener un ataque de asma, corrí por primera vez, aunque fuera detrás de un espía de Hydra, sentía como si estuviera volando. No podía creer que estuviera corriendo y no estaba cansado o apunto de volver mi almuerzo, no estaba cansado incluso después de haber atrapado al tipo, pronto estaba levantando cosas mas y mas pesadas y corriendo mas rápido de lo que jamás imagine, supongo que por eso me gusta tanto el entrenamiento. Me gusta ser capaz de hacer cosas que nunca había hecho".

"Suena a que lo disfrutaste" susurró ella.

"La mayoría de las veces si. La atención que recibía por parte de las damas fue un poco incomoda.

"Sabes, Tony me ha dicho que ha descubierto a Pepper mirándote cuando caminas por ahí, creo que esta celoso, aunque no la culpo."

Steve se ruborizo ante esto, había escuchado a muchas mujeres decirle que era guapo, pero escucharlo precisamente de ella le quitaba el aire de los pulmones.

Levanto la vista cuando escucho a la espía bostezar y efectivamente la atrapo en el acto.

"Cansada?" fue su turno de preguntar.

"Si" concedió

"Supongo que es todo por esta noche" y se levanto para apagar la luz mientras Natasha retiraba la colcha, el soldado lentamente se metió dentro de las sabanas dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos para que ninguno estuviera incomodo.

La mujer capto la indirecta porque no hizo intento alguno de acercarse mas a el.

"No esta tan mal. Eh?" intento bromear

El capitán la miro y fue capaz de distinguir las líneas dibujando su rostro en la penumbra con ayuda de la luz que se colaba por la ventana a pesar de las cortinas.

"No, no lo es".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos.! quiero decirles que estoy un poquito desilucionada porq tengo pocos comentarios pero muchas visitas, mas de las esperadas! eso se les agradece mucho**

**este capitulo quiero dedicarselo a Romi Drachen Vi Britannia en agradecimiento a escribirme un fic, me siento genial, mañana es mi cumpleaños cumplo veintidos añotes y tengo muchas cosas que agradecer a la vida,!**

**sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, entre mas comentarios mas rapido publico.!**

**disfrutenlo!**

CAPITULO 5: Instantáneo.

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Yessitvah

Tony y Clint verificaron el pasillo antes siquiera de que aclarara, aun era muy temprano, mucho antes de lo que cualquiera de los dos desearía pero había algo que ambos querían conseguir y no dejarían que nada se los impidiera.

"vamos" susurro Tony y Clint comenzó a forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

El arquero comenzó a trabajar con rapidez y destreza; pronto un pequeño click se escucho, y Clint comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Tony quedo impresionado porque Clint había sido capaz de abrir la puerta y se hizo la nota mental de cambiar sus propias cerraduras para que esto no le sucediera en nunca en el futuro.

Encendieron la cámara y el millonario junto con el arquero se deslizaron dentro de la suite de Steve, ambos sabían que el soldado tendría que compartir la cama con Natasha para conseguir estar cómodo y saber comportarse alrededor de una mujer y así llevar a cabo la misión que se acercaba rápidamente.

Tony vio esto como una excelente oportunidad para tener una foto de los juntos y tener prueba de que Steve había estado cerca de una mujer. Clint había aceptado porque pensó que seria una buena manera de divertirse, incluso si Steve o Natasha los atrapaban y no estaría demás ser el representante de él soldado si llegaba a vérsele compartiendo las sabanas con la viuda negra.

Tanto el arquero como Tony habían bromeado con Steve sobre lo mal que estaba su moral y el hecho de que aun fuera virgen y aun así parecía que Steve hacia todo lo posible para que ellos dos no se le acercaran demasiado y estaba orgulloso de su moral.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y vieron que estaba medio abierta y alcanzaron a escuchar sonidos de alguien durmiendo del otro lado y en sus caras se dibujaron grandes sonrisas pero cuando llegaron a la puerta y miraron dentro sus sonrisas se desdibujaron cuando vieron que el soldado y la espía no estaban tan cerca como esperaban

Steve estaba acostado sobre su espalda con una mano en su estomago y Natasha estaba recostada de lado de manera que miraba al soldado; a pesar de que no se tocaban físicamente el espacio entre ellos era solo de unos centímetros y de todas formas por el momento eso suficientemente bueno para Tony y Clint.

El millonario activo el zoom y tomo algunas fotos rápidamente, cuando termino le toco el hombro al agente para indicarle que debían salir de ahí antes de que la pareja despertará.

Clint siguió a Tony fuera de la suite y se dirigieron al laboratorio donde había un ordenador donde que las fotos fueron vistas en la pantalla completa

"Oh, hombre! Natasha va a asesinarnos si descubre que tomamos estas fotos" comento Barton con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

"entendido" respondió sin mucho interés, y coloco las fotos en un archivo seguro para después agregar "ahora podemos decir honestamente que nos costa que Steve Rogers durmió con una mujer"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, les quiero agradecer las visitas que han hecho que han sido bastantes y eso compensa el sentimiento agridulce de no dejar comentarios...**

**He tenido unos dias agotadores, y por eso es que actualizo mas lento, pero tengan por seguro que si a alguien le digo tal dia actualizo asi será!**

**sin mas les dejo un capitulo mas largo y en especial muy divertido.**

CAPITULO 6: Despertar

by: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Yessitvah

Steve se agito y fue despertando lentamente, y volviéndose de lado al mismo tiempo en que abrió los ojos.

Despertó de golpe cuando vio un rostro dormido a pocos centímetros de el pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo inundaron de nuevo.

Se aseguro de permanecer en silencio porque no quería despertarla además de tomarse un segundo para observarla, en realidad nunca había notado lo tranquila que se veía.

Durante las misiones o en cualquier momento del día Natasha siempre parecía estar lista para atacar o enviar una mirada tan fría, capaz de congelar a cualquiera un segundo.

Era reconfortante saber que podía estar tranquila, incluso si solo era mientras dormía.

Miro hacia el reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, era poco antes de las siete, al soldado no le gustaba quedarse tanto tiempo en la cama y casi estaba seguro que a la espía tan poco.

Alejándose un poco del rostro femenino coloco su mano suavemente en su hombro. "Natasha" le susurró suavemente y sacudiéndola un poco, "Es hora de levantarse". La pelirroja se estiro y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Steve sonriéndole.

"Buenos días" saludo medio dormida, "que hora es?"

"Poco antes de las siete"

"Ya deberíamos levantarnos" declaró la viuda " como has dormido?".

"bastante bien en realidad" contestó "tu?"

"Como un bebe" dijo al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos "Me siento como nueva"

"Yo igual" dijo y ambos se levantaron de la cama.

"creo que deberíamos pasar el día juntos" la pelirroja le iba diciendo al líder del equipo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la suite, "Solo tenemos que pasear juntos y hacer las típicas cosas que hacen las parejas".

"suena genial" Steve iba detrás de ella.

"Bien, podríamos irnos al medio día y tomar el almuerzo en algún sitio agradable" dijo y abrió la puerta lo que de inmediato atrajo la mirada curiosa de los dos.

"No cerraste la puerta?". Pregunto el rubio.

Natasha miro su cabello en el espejo por enésima vez y decidió que ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo en su apariencia, no quería que Steve siguiera esperándola, aunque a el no le importaba hacerlo, era un verdadero caballero, algo muy difícil de encontrar hoy en día, así que se obligo a salir de la habitación y bajar al vestíbulo.

Lo localizo rápidamente, se veía guapísimo, como siempre.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar" se disculpo ella.

"No te preocupes por eso" le dijo Steve dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa "luces bien"

"Gracias" respondió y saco una pequeña cajita del bolso de su abrigo. "aquí están los anillos que usaremos durante la misión, creo que deberíamos empezar a usarlos y acostumbrarnos a llevarlos puestos".

"buena idea" reconoció el soldado tomando el anillo que la pelirroja le tendía, deslizo el anillo su propio dedo anular y quedo asombrado al tenerlo puesto. El siempre haba deseado portar un anillo de bodas mas nunca se imagino que lo haría antes de estar casado.

"Luce bien en ti Steve" le reconoció ella "creo que algún día encontraras a una mujer y serás un gran esposo"

"Gracias Nat" agrego el y salieron del edificio con Natasha de su mano y sus dedos entrelazados, luego se aventuró a cuestionar "no planeas casarte"

"realmente nunca ha pasado por mi mente" confeso la espía "creo que eso depende de quien sea el hombre, si estoy enamorada, considero que tendría que ser alguien realmente especial para que le entregue mi corazón".

"Crees que podría haber alguien así ahí afuera?" siguió el,

"Tal vez" respondió a su vez "supongo que solo tomara algún tiempo encontrarlo".

"Bueno, pues será un hombre afortunado" y esperaba que su mano no estuviera sudorosa. Ella solo sonrío.

Steve Rogers era el único hombre sobre la tierra que podía adular a Natasha Romanov y salir impune, sabia que el capitán era una buena persona y además honesto, no diría esas cosas si no significaran nada, no era como los otros hombres, los de esta época que solo buscaban obtener algo a cambio de sus _buenas intenciones. _Sabia que podía confiarle su vida a Steve y eso no era algo que se pudiera hacer a menudo.

Los siguieron caminando por un par de cuadras rodeados de un confortable silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño café donde se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre y ordenaron el almuerzo.

La pareja continuo con una pequeña conversación mientras comían

"Así que. ¿Qué sientes al ver como han cambiado las mujeres con los años?" Le preguntó mientras picoteaba su ensalada con el tenedor

"Es un shock cultura". Admitió Steve "en realidad las mujeres de mi tiempo pensaban que solo eran capaces de hacer labores domesticas o criar a los hijos, si es que desarrollaban algún trabajo solo era ser o bien recepcionista, cajera o enfermera". Cuando Peggy probó que cualquier mujer era capaz de realizar un trabajo para hombres provoco que mucha gente la mirara mal.

La agente de S.H.I.E.L.D sonrió. Ningún vengador o persona que conociera sabia realmente nada del pasado de Steve, lo que sabían sobre el se resumía a lo que había en viejos archivos, así que el conocimiento de su persona era muy limitado.

"Como es posible que hubiera mujeres en el ejercito" quiso saber ella.

"fue sorprendente, hubo unas cuantas militares en mi tiempo, pero la mayoría eran solo recepcionistas, no muchas sabían disparar un arma o les importaba siquiera aprender a hacerlo". Le explico el soldado.

"Dime algo, he escuchado acerca de un tipo en particular, uno que te hizo pasar un mal rato durante el entrenamiento del súper soldado, Hodge o algo así".

"Si, Gilmore Hodge" confirmo Steve. "El era el favorito del coronel Phillips, era el principal candidato para obtener el suero del súper soldado, si no hubiera sido por el Dr. Erskine que sabia el tipo de persona que era, estoy seguro de que Hodge hubiera sido el Capitán América. El había dejado que el poder se le subiera a la cabeza.

"Como era?"

"Un cerdo para empezar, todos los candidatos para el programa teníamos entrenamiento por separado del resto del ejercito, cuando Peggy apareció el inmediatamente comenzó a burlarse de su acento y comenzó a hacerle sugerencias." Siguió el relato.

"Y ella que hizo? Tu te molestaste?" .

"Yo estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Hodge fácilmente podía molerme a golpes, pero no tuve que hacer nada, Peggy lo engaño y le dio un golpe que lo tiro directamente al piso con una hemorragia nasal, lo que le valió un elogio de Phillips". Recordó el capitán.

"Yo le hubiera disparado al tipo que me dijera algo así".

"No lo dudo" rió Steve "Hubieras sido el agente favorito de Phillips, por mucho, me hubiera gustado verte en el lugar de Peggy en ese momento".

La rusa se pregunto si el realmente quería decir lo que había dicho, ya que si es así, le estaba diciendo que habría sido ella de quien se hubiera enamorado pero saco eso rápidamente de su cabeza, ella sabia que se refería a que le hubiera gustado verla en acción en su tiempo de la manera en la que lo hacia ahora. Ciertamente ella hubiera cortado un par de cabezas.

"Entonces que planeabas hacer cuando la guerra hubiera terminado?, si hubieras permanecido en ese lugar y momento? "

"Probablemente hubiera continuado en el ejercito" contesto "Ser un súper soldado no seria útil en muchos lugares, además siempre he tenido el corazón puesto en servir a mi país"

"Eras realmente feliz formando parte del ejercito? Antes o después de convertirte en el Capitán América?"

"No podría haberlo hecho sin esa parte" contesto con una sonrisa.

Natasha río con su respuesta.

"Tony nos mostro un video de eso" confesó.

"Oh no!" Steve se río entre dientes y dijo, "Bueno, ahora todos ustedes tienen una idea de como vino mi uniforme"

"Básicamente" comento risueña "Phil tiene un poster tuyo de tamaño real con el uniforme, para que lo sepa por si te invita alguna vez a su casa" .

"Gracias por el tip" susurro divertido, "Aun trato de superar la manera en como me miraba cuando yo aun estaba congelado" ella sonrió de nuevo.

Todos los años que ella y Clint habían conocido a Coulson siempre escuchaban cosas sobre el Capitán América. El capitán América hizo esto, el capitán América salvo a tanta gente , el capitán América sería presidente, el capitán América mato a tantos agente de Hydra, y salvo a muchos soldados capturados por esas personas .

Natasha estaba segura que ellos dos eran las siguientes dos personas después de Coulson que sabían tantas cosas acerca de Steve Rogers y era un poco extraño pensar acerca de eso.

Clint le había sugerido colarse a la casa del susodicho para averiguar si tenía un santuario secreto en algún armario de la casa y la espía no estaba segura de si hablaba en serio, conociéndolo, lo era.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, hoy actualice antes, quiero agradecerles a los que estan siguiendo este fic, y a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios, y los que no tambien les aseguro que son bastantes y es algo que me hace sentir realmente bien, me encantaria que todos dejaras comentarios, ni modo no se puede tener todo :(, quiero dedicarles este cap a dos personas en especial, a Escritora17 y a evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3 gracias muñecas por estar al pendiente de mi y darme tantos animos, muy pronto les tendre una sorpresa.! sin mas vamos a lo que nos truje! **

CAPITULO 7: ENCONTRAR UNA COMODA POSTURA

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Yessitvah

Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron lentamente, la pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se fueran acostumbrándose poco a poco a luz de la mañana que entraba furtivamente por las cortinas

Mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta sonriendo suavemente que en toda la noche no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde se acostó, y éste definitivamente era un buen lugar.

Estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de Steve, recostada de lado con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro masculino, y el la envolvía por la cintura con sus brazos, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del soldado le parecía muy acogedor y relajante.

_Quien utiliza a quien ahora _ pensó para sus adentros la agente mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo y se permitía disfrutar el hecho de solo estar en sus brazos y su calor, era algo realmente cómodo, esto era algo que no había sentido de hombre desde hacia un largo tiempo, en sus misiones encubiertas ella siempre estaba tratando de seducir o matar a un hombre para obtener información y seducirlos parecía ser la forma más fácil de hacerlos hablar pero instantáneamente se encontraba a ella misma queriendo romperles los huesos.

Se pregunto si a Steve alguna vez las mujeres intentaron hacer lo mismo con el, estaba segura de que las mujeres habían tratado de llamar su atención, el no era un hombre que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente; la ultima Romanov se planteo la cuestión de como es que su líder había sido capaz de defenderse de tantas mujeres, los tiempos eran diferentes entonces, así que probablemente el simplemente encontró una manera efectiva de mantenerlas a raya.

Natasha salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho al Capitán bostezar y lo sintió moverse, fue entonces cuando uno de los brazos que envolvían su cintura desapareció y lo encontró molesto, fingiendo estar despertando, la espía se incorporo poco a poco y estiro sus extremidades.

"buenos días" murmuro ella

"buenos días" contesto el acompañado de una sonrisa somnolienta "como dormiste?"

"muy bien, y tu?

"igual" dijo sentándose.

"bueno, Steve creo que has llegado a soportar y aprendido a estar cerca de una mujer por completo, lo hiciste muy rápidamente".

"supongo que lo hice" acepto el líder del equipo.

"Todavía quedan dos días antes de nuestra misión y hay un par de cosas mas que nos quedan por hacer, aunque estoy segura que conseguirás cogerle el truco muy rápido"

"sabes? Te debo mucho" le confeso Steve a su futura "esposa". " me enseñaste a superar los nervios que tenia al estar cerca de una mujer"

"no me debes nada Steve" lo corto Natasha "la única que debe aquí soy yo, te pedí que fueras mi compañero para esta misión y tu aceptaste, aunque yo sabia que romperías muchas de tus reglas, por lo tanto la única que debe mostrar gratitud soy yo"

Los dos nos hemos ayudado, así que ¿para que mencionarlo?" termino él ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, la especialidad del rubio.

"Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así, todavía quiero mostrar mi agradecimiento por haber aceptado esta misión."

l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l

l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l

"y?"

"y, que?"

"aun no llegan a ESE nivel?"

"Porque eso sería tu problema Stark?" Pregunto Natasha con la mirada fija en los ojos del inventor.

"solo preguntaba" contesto Tony con las manos arriba en señal de inocencia, defendiéndose de la mirada que la viuda le enviaba "me gustaría saber si el va a aflojar en poco tiempo"

"sabes? Ustedes son demasiado duros con él, respecto al tema"

"si, supongo que si" concordó Iron man y en señal de paz se sentó en la mesa junto a la espía. "pero Steve sabe que estamos bromeando y en realidad no queremos decir nada de eso".

"lo hace, pero ustedes siguen creyendo que debería "aflojar" le reto ella. "y si el hubiera sido así crees que ese viaje a Asgard hubiera podido resultar como lo hizo".

"buen punto" Tony estuvo de acuerdo una vez "capi paleta era el único de nosotros capaz de cruzar esa barrera, incluso Thor no podía hacerlo, por poco creí que no lo haría, es un poco triste saber que Steve es el único virgen en el equipo y lo más probable es que siempre lo sea, a menos que cambie de opinión acerca de esas promesas que hizo.

"no se le puede culpar, no debe de ser fácil que en un parpadeo despiertes setenta años después y todos aquellos a los que conocías y amabas hallan desaparecido, tal vez la razón por la que hizo esas promesas fue porque creyó que nunca habría nadie que igualara a Peggy Carter.

Ante esto Tony le dedico una mirada curiosa a la única mujer del equipo para después fijar su mirada en otro sitio.

"puede que tengas razón" dijo con un tono que ocultaba diversión

Natasha noto su tono de voz y levanto una ceja, curiosa ella también pero decidió dejarlo pasar cuando miro la hora que era, había quedado con el Capitán para hablar sobre las frases modernas que se dedicaban las parejas hoy en día.

Le esperaba una tarde divertida.

**por estar hasta la madre de cosas que hacer no me di el tiempo de volver a revisar pero lo editare nuevamente buscando errores..!**

**dejen comentarios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**se preguntaran que diablos hago tan pronto aqui? pues bien, mi muñeca escritora17 y yo teniamos un pendiente y como yo cumplo lo que prometo, aqui esta su cap, jaja, espero que lo disfruteis horrores como yo, me bote de risa con este cap, ya saben que si ven algun error que estoy segura habrá o algo en la traduccion mal haganmelo saber, siempre contesto los reviews y los PM por igual. **

**saludos a todos! a lo que nos truje!**

CAPITULO 8: COLOR

Steve toco ligeramente el anillo que lleva puesto en su dedo, mañana, el y Natasha se aventurarían a Francia para llevar a cabo su misión, a pesar de haber hecho muchas misiones con anterioridad se encontraba muy nervioso, la realidad era que nunca había hecho mas de alguna misión encubierto ni antes ni después de su periodo en el hielo, había sido demasiado famoso y todo aquel que se lo topaba lo reconocía.

Después de despertar todavía era lo suficientemente famoso así que muchas personas lo conocían, esta era la razón por lo que no hacia misiones encubierto, las pocas que hizo eran muy cortas y simples y en el momento que se le reconocía abortaba la misión inmediatamente.

Su compañera le explico que necesitaría un disfraz y el estaba dispuesto a ver lo que tenia en mente, cambiar de color de cabello era lo que probablemente harían, a el solo le quedaba tener fe en que no fuera un color loco como el que le había visto usar a los adolescentes de estos días. El líder del equipo no estaba seguro de si ellos realmente creían que tener siete colores en la cabeza era sinónimo de tener estilo, en lugar de tener solo el propio aun así tenia la esperanza de que su color natural le fuera devuelto eventualmente.

"perdido en tus pensamientos?" el soldado se volvió para encontrarse con la pelirroja recargada en la puerta con una pequeña bolsa en la mano

"algo por el estilo" dijo sonriendo

"bueno, lamento sacarte de ellos, pero es hora de empezar a transformarte, estas a punto de ser moreno".

"no voy a verme como Tony , ¿verdad?

"oh diablos, no. Tu eres mucho mas guapo que el, además será un tono mas claro, este color va a salir en un par de semanas asi que no te preocupes, volverás a ver tu tono natural de nuevo" prometió ella mientras tomaba la mano del aun rubio para guiarlo hasta el cuarto de baño

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

"asi que apostaste cien dólares?" pregunto bruce divertido

"debi de apostar cinco?" cuestiono Tony

"honestamente no creo que vaya a suceder"

"asi que solo debería pagarle a barton y seguir adelante? Eso es todo?"

"bueno, honestamente crees que Steve y Natasha admitan abiertamente que algo asi sucedió durante su misión?" replico el doctor un momento antes de que la puerta del living se abriera

"muy bien, necesito una opinión sincera" dijo Natasha arrastrando a un moreno dentro de la habitación.

Tony y Bruce dieron una mirada larga al moreno y se sorprendieron al reconocer quien era.

"Steve?" Bruce fue el primero hablar y lo hizo con una sonrisa.

"si, soy yo"

"Wow, por poco y no te reconocemos capi paleta" dijo el inventor "tu cambio de look quedo muy bien, ese tono de castaño es excelente para ti".

"yo también se lo dije" apoyo la pelirroja sentándose encima de la mesa. "pero como siempre esta dudando de si mismo"

"necesitas dejar de hacer eso" le regaño Stark

"lo siento, es un habito que desarrolle antes de ser súper soldado" se excuso el ahora castaño

"aun asi, ese nuevo color se te ve muy bien" esta vez fue Bruce quien contesto

"gracias"

"tu cabello va a estar así durante unos dos o tres meses y después tu verdadero color regresara" le prometió ella

"va a ser muy divertido verlo caminar por ahí mostrando sus raíces" murmuro Tony y una sonrisa apareció, "a menos que se afeite la cabeza tan pronto como vuelva de su misión, eso si seria algo estaría dispuesto a pagar por ver."

"eso no va a pasar" le aseguro el aludido

"capitán aguafiestas"

" y tu vas a hacerle algo a tu cabello Natasha? Corto a los otros dos bruce.

"estaba pensando en ser rubia" le contesto la espía

"una viuda negra rubia? Reflexiono el millonario y negó con la cabeza ligeramente "no lo puedo imaginar"

"tal vez podrías hacerlo si le ponemos la cabeza roja a Iron man" sugirió ella mordazmente

"solo si ponemos verde el cabello de Hulk" comenzó Tony

"como fui arrastrado a esto?" les pregunto Bruce sonriendo

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

.

"Que opinas?"

Steve levanto la mirada y sintió como el aire se le iba, frente a el a unos pocos metros se encontraba una rubia Natasha Romanov.

"wow" finalmente dijo "luces asombrosa"

"gracias" dijo ella y se acerco al soldado " no hubieras preferido que fuera mas oscuro?

"no, es perfecto"

Natasha rio y tomo las manos del antes rubio entre las suyas. "estas listo para esta misión? Se aventuro a preguntar

"es todo lo listo que puedo estar" contesto "de antemano, mis disculpas en el caso de que haga algo estúpido"

"no te preocupes, estaremos bien," le consoló " y si algo luce como si fuera estúpido podemos justificarlo, porque es nuestra primera vez en una situación así, somos recién casados, así que no pasa nada, y espero que estés listo para comer un montón de comida francesa."

"no he tenido una comida francesa real desde la guerra, y la extraño"

"entonces nos aseguraremos de tener una comida francesa tamaño familiar tan pronto como lleguemos para celebrar nuestro "matrimonio". Estaremos fuera durante solo una semana o menos así que no tendrás que seguir actuando mucho tiempo.

El le dedico una sonrisa y siguieron hablando de detalles que necesitarían para la misión.

**gracias chicos por sus comentarios no tienen una idea lo bien que se siente leerlos, y saber que estan conmigo! los quiero! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**lo see!. se que quede el viernes pero la vdd es que estoy saturada de tareas, trabajo y mi ultimo examen no salio como yo esperaba asi que ando chipil y enojada, pero aquí esta, tarde pero seguro, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y a los que no los dejan y solo pasan a leer también los adoro a todos, chicas que se han convertido en mis amigas, tbm las quiero, a todos los que siguen este fic, mil gracias, me hacen muy muy feliz, y sin mas les dejo a leer, ya saben que espero sus comentarios. :) **

CAPITULO 9: FRANCIA

El aroma del pan recién hecho golpeo a Steve como una tonelada de ladrillos y sintió como se le hizo agua la boca, el tiempo que paso en Francia durante la guerra no fue mucho, esto en consecuencia no les permitió ni a el ni a su equipo disfrutar como es debido de la comida, aunque estaba seguro que su escuadrón había estado mas interesado en las bailarinas de can-can.

Al principio pensó que comer caracoles era una broma pero resulto ser algo muy real, así que en el momento en que los caracoles fueron puestos frente a ellos no les extraño que Jim y Jacq fueran los únicos lo suficientemente valientes para comerlos, Bucky casi lo logra pero se acobardo en el último momento.

"quieres comer algo después de que nos registremos?" le cuestiono Natasha.

"si, por favor" dijo con cariño agradecido por el ofrecimiento y la pelirroja rió.

Su vuelo había aterrizado hacia a penas 10 minutos y decidieron tomar un autobús que los dejo cerca de su hotel. Ahora la pareja estaba caminando brazo con brazo por las tranquilas calles, maravillándose con la ciudad a su alrededor.

Esta era sin duda una zona turística pero parecía bastante tranquila en esta época del año.

Cuando llegaron a su hotel se registraron y localizaron sin contratiempo su habitación pero al entrar se impresionaron con el lujo del lugar.

"esto es lo bueno de los franceses, tienen buen gusto" dijo Natasha y dejo su maleta en un sofá al costado de la entrada y se sentó.

"nunca vi algo parecido mientras estuve aquí" dijo el ahora rubio sentándose junto a ella.

"bueno ahora esta aquí y vamos a disfrutar cada segundo de ella, es nuestra luna de miel después de todo, tenemos que disfrutar lo mejor de ella, dijo la espía deslizándose sobre su regazo y enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello para después besarlo apasionadamente y el soldado devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza.

Su esposa le había advertido que era muy posible el hecho de que su habitación estuviera vigilada asi que tendrían que hacer todo creíble, el Capitán solo esperaba que sus habilidades de actuación fueran increíbles y que esto fuera lo suficientemente íntimo como la misión lo requería, con las mismas esperanzas quería que si había algún error no quedara grabado.

La última Romanov termino lentamente el beso.

"que tal si vamos a la cafetería que pasamos cuando veníamos para acá?" le sugirió, " realmente estoy dispuesta a ir por un café francés puro"

"dame un croissant y tenemos un trato" contesto el divertido

" eso es una ganga bebe, trato hecho" termino la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

Steve sonrió al camarero cuando puso los platos con comida en la mesa, al instante reconoció algunos de los platos y sintió como se le hizo agua la boca solo por el olor.

El camarero les dijo algo en su lengua materna a lo que Natasha respondió antes de que se retirara.

"necesito aprender francés" dijo Steve.

"como no has aprendido esta lengua antes de las que ya sabes?" le cuestiono la rubia mientras colocaba la servilleta en su regazo.

"honestamente, no tengo idea. Jacq siempre hablaba en francés alrededor nuestro pero por alguna razón nunca me intereso" contesto el

"tenias mucho que hacer" siguió ella al mismo tiempo que cogía un croissant caliente "además yo puedo enseñarte"

Steve sonrió a su mujer imaginaria y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo, durante el tiempo que duro la conversación utilizaron un código secreto que Natasha le había enseñado en la semana y que ayudaba a Steve a estar mas cómodo a su alrededor.

El soldado y la espía continuaron con el código discutiendo como Natasha se escaparía por la noche para conseguir la información que les requerían, el se quedaría en el hotel pero estarían en contacto para saber lo que estaba pasando y si necesitaba ayuda acudir a salvarla.

El capitán le hizo saber que no estaba muy contento con la idea de que ella se fuera sola a realizar la misión, estaba tratando de convencerla de que lo dejara ir con ella pero la espía le dijo que lo necesitaba para hacer la copia de seguridad demás lo llamaría inmediatamente en e caso de necesitarlo

"esto esta tan bueno como lo recordaba" dijo Rogers cuando se termino el ultimo trozo de su bocadillo y tomo un sorbo de su café.

"estuvo delicioso" concordó ella "creo que deberíamos venir aquí para nuestro primer aniversario.

"creo que podemos hacerlo" y saco la tarjeta de crédito que SHIELD les proporciono para la misión y se la entrego al camarero.

"también podríamos planear tener un niño" dijo ella acercándose y tomando su mano.

El líder del equipo solo sonrió tomando también la mano femenina, no podía creer lo fácil que estaba siendo todo hasta ahora, el había creído que tropezaría como un tonto varias veces pero no, sorprendente mente no había cometido ni un error hasta ahora.

El camarero volvió y les entrego la tarjeta de crédito y ambos abandonaron la cafetería, Steve mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Natasha y ella a su vez alrededor de su cintura.

"nunca fuiste a la Torre Eiffel" pregunto ella.

"pasamos por ella y tome algunas fotos enfrente de ella con algunos soldados aliados"

"subiste hasta el mirador" volvió a preguntar

"nunca tuve la oportunidad, fuimos enviados de regreso casi de inmediato"

"te gustaría verlo"

"si"

Ambos se sonrieron y se las arreglaron para conseguir un taxi libre que los llevara a través de la ciudad y hasta el famoso monumento.

El soldado sonrió al ver que el monumento francés se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba, recordó a Bucky y Farsworth tratando de hacer que todo el escuadrón subiera a la cima pero habían estado demasiado presionados por el tiempo, ahora el y su supuesta esposa viajaban en el ascensor directo a la plataforma de observación, mientras subían mas y mas alto casi hasta el cielo, Steve creía que la ciudad parecía mas grande que la versión de 1943.

Deseo haber sido capaz de permanecer durante mas tiempo en la ciudad con su escuadrón en aquel entonces, solo habían estado un día y medio antes de partir pero había sido divertido mientras duro.

El ascensor se detuvo y los dos salieron al espacio abierto, al instante el aire frió los golpeo, se dirigieron a la plataforma de observación y se maravillaron de la vista de la ciudad.

Natasha podía ver porque este lugar ella apodada la ciudad delamor, la atmósfera se acaba de convertir en una ideal para encontrar el amor.

Se pregunto si las personas creían en la frase "en algún lugar, hay alguien para todo el mundo" se pregunto también si esta se aplicaría a ella ¿seria capaz de encontrar el amor y ese hombre la amaría si conocía su pasado?De repente Un calor súbito a su lado le dio una nueva esperanza.

**hasta aquí el cap, ya vamos entrando en romancee.! yupi! jaja, chicos les informo con tristeza que el prox cap se tardará espero poder hacerlo el viernes, si no estan prevenidos, disculpen :(. hasta la proxima!**


	10. Chapter 10 parte I

**lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón de dios pero se los adverti, esta es la primera parte de este capitulo, aunque no lo crean no soporto el hecho de no actualizar a tiempo pero me estoy volviendo loca, si es que se puede, tenganme paciencia, no pienso dejarlo solo necesito un poco de tiempo. **

**como siempre les agradezco a esas personas que me dejan sus comentarios, estan al pendiente de mi y me ayudan, niñas ustedes saben quienes son, las adoro, tambien a los que no dejan comentarios y leen, esto es para ustedes. saludos y no me odien .!**

**un agradecimiento especial a sasuke-glamour.! por sus consejos, apoyo y mi mas grande admiración muñeca!**

CAPITULO 10:

DESPERTANDO JUNTOS

Steve sabia que estaba en la línea que lo separaba entre estar dormido y estar despierto, su mente empañada de sueño le decía que volviera a dormirse y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sentido algo moverse contra el, esto lo hizo despertarse un poco mas pero sin estar completamente consiente, el propio Steve se movió un poco y se percato que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de algo pequeño y cálido pero su corazón le dio un vuelvo tras recordar los acontecimientos de la noche y dándose cuenta de que era lo que envolvían sus brazos.

Manteniendo su cuerpo y respiración en calma, el soldado entreabrió sus ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con una melena rubia, le tomo un par de segundos recordar que Nat se había teñido el cabello para la misión, ella tenia la espalda pegada a su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, el soldado además tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El olor de su shampoo le lleno la nariz y prácticamente podía sentir su pulso bajo sus dedos, no fue hasta ahora que noto lo suave que era su piel lo cual le hizo preguntarse como es capaz de mantenerse así, incluso cuando están tratando de salvar el mundo constantemente, se imaginaba que esto era uno de los secretos femeninos de los que Tony y Clint le hablaban constantemente, literalmente se trataban de como solo las mujeres eran capaces de pasar por ciertas cosas caóticas y ser de alguna manera capaces de salir de estas sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. En ese momento el soldado no había estado seguro de lo que sus dos amigos habían querido decir, hasta que recordó una misión que había tenido anteriormente con Natasha.

Había sido lo habitual, una pelea a puñetazos y cuando terminaron recordó que la espia se veía tan fresca como una lechuga, el sin embargo lucia como si volviera a ser el antiguo y pequeño Steve con todo y las palizas de callejón, aun así pensó que ese un asunto de mujeres en el que no quería meterse.

El líder del equipo miro de nuevo el rostro dormido de su esposa ficticia, nunca la había visto tan relajada, debido a su trabajo en S.H.I.E.L.D , estaba en guardia constantemente, entre cada misión pasaban de 3 semanas a un mes, esto para la mayoría de las personas seria un montón de tiempo, pero para los vengadores esto sabia a solo una semana de vacaciones.

Era bastante bueno poder verla de esta manera, aunque estaba bastante seguro que en el fondo ella aun seguía lista para atacar, le parecía del tipo de persona que nunca bajaba la guardia sin importar quien estuviera alrededor, sintió que su compañera se merecía algo de tiempo en el que pudiera ser capaz de estar tranquila, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacer eso? Sabía de antemano que la rubia no estaría de acuerdo y no la convencería tan fácilmente.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- se dijo a si mismo. –Ahora luce bastante en paz, solo espero que pueda seguir así un poco más de tiempo.

El capitán sonrió ligeramente y decidió que podía dormir un rato mas, esta era la única ocasión en la que podría culpar a una misión de su elección de seguir durmiendo, los demás no tenían porque enterarse de la verdad.


	11. Chapter 10 parte II

**Hola de nuevo! aquí les traigo puntualita la segunda parte del capítulo 10, espero sus comentarios y les agradezco que estén conmigo, cada visita, cada comentario, siempre les contesto sus reviewis, solo a los que son anónimos no puedo contestarles aun asi chicos quiero que sepan que los leo, y los aprecio como no tienen idea, sin mas vamonos a lo que nos interesa!**

CAPITULO 10 PARTE II

Natasha suspiro cuando comenzó a moverse suavemente despertando de su sueño, al ser una agente altamente capacitada se detuvo al sentir algo alrededor de su cintura.

Abrió los ojos muy poco, formando apenas una línea y manteniéndose lo más quieta posible, lo brazos musculosos y todo volvió a ella en un instante, su misión en París, Steve haciéndose pasar por su marido, dormir ambos en la misma cama.

La espía ahora rubia hizo todo lo posible por no reaccionar a la sensación del cálido aliento de Steve en su cuello expuesto la respiración de el le dijo que aún se encontraba dormido y probablemente inconsciente de la posición en la que estaban.

Ella se sentía muy contenta dado que a pesar de la indecisión del soldado a estar cerca de una mujer, estaban en este preciso momento bastante cerca, era incluso capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón en su espalda.

¿Qué fue lo que la distrajo de esa manera? ¿Acaso sería la calidez y la comodidad que sentía al estar así con él?

Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de cosas con un hombre con el que compartiera su cama, ella siempre había sentido, asco, odio, frío…..demasiadas cosas para recordar. Eran demasiadas las misiones en las que había tenido que encantar con su belleza a su objetivo para conseguir lo que quería pero esta era la primera vez que pudiera recordar en la que podía estar en la cama con alguien así de….relajada.

¿Era solo porque se trataba de Steve Rogers con quien estaba? Y no solo eso era El capitán América, el hombre más confiable sobre la faz de la tierra, aquel que cree que una mujer debe ser tratada como una princesa.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse tan cómoda con este hombre que se había ganado, de alguna manera, ¿la confianza de la viuda negra? O era porque era su amiga y era consciente de que el va a protegerla en caso de que lo necesite? O ¿acaso era algo más?


	12. Chapter 11

**hellooo.! bueno yo aqui de regreso, muy cansada y estresada, hace días me ganaron las lagrimas de estrés pero **

**tengo un compromiso con ustedes y quiero cumplirlo, estoy contenta por otro lado porque tengo muchisimas visitas! es un numero realmente dificil de creer y es lo que me motiva, y ustedes por supuesto, poco a poco los comentarios van subiendo y eso es grandioso, los dejo con el capitulo 11, ya saben donde encontrarme!**

CAPITULO 11: PREOCUPACIÓN

Steve miro de nuevo el reloj y suspiró con frustración al comprobar que solo habían pasado dos minutos desde su último vistazo, Natasha se había estado fuera por casi cinco horas y cada minuto que pasaba él se encontraba más y más preocupado, claro que sabia que su "esposa" era más que capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas por su cuenta, incluso la había visto derribar a Thor durante uno de los entrenamientos de equipo obligatorios.

El soldado le atribuía su nerviosismo a que no sabia que estaba haciendo además de que odiaba cuando un compañero salía herido y si este compañero era la rubia, las cosas empeoraban. Sabía que no tenia nada que ver el hecho de que ella fuera la única mujer en el equipo Avengers, era consciente de que las mujeres podían ser tan duras como los hombres, lo sabia por experiencia.

"-¿_pero que me pasa?- Se_ pregunto mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina y comenzaba a prepararse una taza de café, Natasha puede cuidar de si misma, "-_ella es una mujer difícil de vencer, la primera vez que la vi parecía tan delicada pero es todo una caja de sorpresas._ –".

Al igual que Peggy la Romanov no soportaba nada de nadie, no dejaba que nadie a su alrededor actuara como su jefe y si alguien osaba hacerlo sabían que tendría un par de heridas que curar después.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el líder del equipo estaba realmente sorprendido de que Natasha siguiera las órdenes provenientes de él durante una pelea.

Como respuesta a sus preocupados pensamientos la puerta principal se abrió y la espía entro portando un pequeño vestido negro.

Steve no perdió ni un minuto y se le acerco rápidamente mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Estas bien?- la cuestiono

-Si, lo estoy- respondió. – ese club no resulto tan emocionante como esperaba, si Emily no me lo hubiera recomendado no habría ido.

-te ofrezco algo?

-es eso café recién hecho?

-si, puedo ver si queda alguna taza - dijo juguetón.

-dame un minuto, tengo que tomar una ducha caliente, ese club apestaba"-

-De acuerdo- contesto el soldado mientras Natasha pasaba a su lado y entraba al dormitorio para coger su ropa, la siguió para aprovechar y preguntarle sobre la misión en el código secreto que antes habían establecido.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo era ese club? (como fue la misión?)

-En realidad no esta tan mal, no estaba repleto de gente y esa era una ventaja-.

-¿Te gusto la música?- (conseguiste la información?)

-Sip- respondió ella orgullosa. –Cariño podrías bajar mi cremallera por favor-

-Por supuesto.- Steve realmente esperaba que su cara no estuviera poniéndose de mil colores porque él en el interior estaba ofuscado cuando hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Había más chicos de lo que esperaba para ese tipo de club-. Dijo continuando con su explicación y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, donde mantuvo la puerta entreabierta para que el soldado pudiera escuchar sin dificultad (No había más seguridad de lo que pensamos)

-¿En serio?-.

-Si pero no era nada especial (Ellos no fueron un reto).-

- De acuerdo.-

-¿Acaso estas celoso cariño?-. Le pico ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez.- le siguió el juego.

-No lo estés.- le pidió ella, caminando hacia él, envuelta en una bata de seda rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cuando estuvieron de frente, le echo los brazos al cuello -Tú eres el único hombre en mi vida-.

-y tú la única mujer en la mía-. El contesto el acto envolviéndola en sus brazos, -pero tus noches de club se terminaron, me lo prometiste (la misión se termino?)-.

-Mis noches de parranda se terminaron, no habrá más hasta nuestro aniversario-. (si, mañana podemos volver a casa).

-Perfecto-. Dijo para luego besarla en la frente –Recuerdo la última vez que fuimos a una discoteca con nuestros amigos-.

-Hey! Que no fui yo la que comenzó a bailar sobre esa barra, no se como Anthony logró sacarme esos pasos-. Respondió regresando al cuarto de baño.

Mientras la espía estaba en la ducha, Steve decidió prepararle un bocadillo, sabia que su metabolismo estaba casi a la par pero no lo suficiente, pasado un rato, la rubia salió de la habitación envuelta en la misma bata rosa pero con el cabello húmedo y recogido. Sonrió al momento en el que el soldado le entrego la comida y el café y se sentaban en el sofá.

-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con el resto de nuestra luna de miel?-. Comenzó a hablar ella.

-Todo lo que podemos hacer es turistear.- respondió el moreno. – pero eres tu la que ha a estado aquí antes cariño-.

_-tiene un punto.-_ pensó ella antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café. –solo que yo estuve aquí antes de casarnos cielo.-

-¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?-.

**tomala! in your face! jajaja a veces me creo que este par ya no saben donde termina la mision y donde estan diciendo realmente lo que sienten pero esto se pone cada vez mejor, en el siguiente regresan a casa!**

**¿que pasará? to be continued jajaja**

**chicos les agradesco sus comentarios a :**

**Elapink100, CocodriloDelaCaleta, denileprincess, Mauren Stark, Stefania Bloom, Guest, Escritora17, LatexoHPo, Harmione Roux, Whintty123, Dianitachiva, EvylD´hunter-namikase x3, Pauliiita, Aleflores, Nai SD. **

**gracias gracias! todos los comentarios los leo y contesto, les consta!**


End file.
